


Forty Thousand Feet Love

by Stargazermti



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazermti/pseuds/Stargazermti
Summary: Moon Taeil has a little problem, he has a phobia on flights and a Flight attendant Seo Johnny keeps him company during the flight.





	Forty Thousand Feet Love

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly this is my first fanfic and i am sorry in advance for my bad grammar or wrong usage of words since English is not my first language at all... so enjoy?
> 
> TG: anxiety? :(( pls read on your risk since this is about a phobia :((
> 
> Btw i reference the first class seats on a Emirates Aircraft so you wont get confused :))

Taeil really hates going on a long flights, especially taking almost 10 hour flight to Los Angeles from Seoul just to meet his "little brother", Donghyuck, who is currently studying on his dream university with his boyfriend, Mark.

He kind of regret of going to the younger's rehersal and not Donghyuk's parents, which Taeil knows they are really busy with work, so the elder has no choice to be the one representing as a parent.

Everything was unplanned, since Taeil's parents and Donghyuck's are rather close, or rather best friends, and business partners, they have an emergency meeting to attend and crazily he was supposed to be in the meeting to observe!

But cutie little Donghyuk would be sad if no one would watch his rehersal which would be a big ping to the eldest since he treat the younger one like a little brother since he was born. He was really cute and talented which is why Mark is a blessed boy who fell in love with his crazy yet cute little brother.

Now Taeil is seating on seat number 1A First Class of Neo Airlines. He was about to protest for the last time to his assistant, Sicheng, to cancel his flight and some other representative to replace him but Sicheng already booked his flight early and push him to the immegration area, leaving the eldest behind.

Taeil was nervous, he always rode planes since he was going to be a heir on his parent's place, which means business meetings and seminars. He is only used for 2-4 hours flights, but what disturbs him is his aerophobia.

Aerophobia is a thing, its either because of the height of the plane or turbulance, but for Taeil, its the shaking plane makes him want to cry and barf. It all triggred his anxiety and phobia last year on a winter season, Taeil and his parent's representative has a business meeting at the Nakamoto Tradings and during the flight, the plane strikes some strong winds due to a strong storm to a nearby sea which made the plane shake a lot and stronger, which made the elder barfed and cried quietly in his eyepatch.

"You can do this Taeil," he grabbed another piece of Tictac and relaxed to his seat. He haven't sleeped since the phobia haunts him last night, he searched on how can you survive on a turbulance or overcoming your aerophobia the whole night. He bought candies from Duty Free, bought a book he got interested and made a relaxing playlist and his favorite songs on a playlist.

Taeil was ready, tissues check, a lot of candies check, barf bags checked, menthol stick for sickness check. He was ready. He smiled nervously and held his hands together.

"Do you want some wine, sir?" Taeil looked up and he never expect to be starstruck in his life. A tall steward was looking at him with a beautiful smile with his pump lips and eyes like he was gonna swallow Taeil whole, it was too dreamy.

"I-I... can I just have apple juice please," he smiled nervously and fidget his hands on top of his lap. He was an idiot, stuttering on a beautiful boy infront of him. The taller smiled and told him to give him a second and left. Taeil sighed and buckled his belt and leaned to his seat.

 _Damn he is handsome yet hot_ he thought while looking outside, seeing staffs double checking for the departure. He prays that he wont be a cry baby infront of cute boy.

"Here you go sir," the steward gave his apple juice. Taeil glanced to his nameplate written in English ' _Johnny_ ' on it.

"Thank you," he smiled to Johnny. Johnny stood up properly and smiled.

"You are welcome, if you need anything just call me and I can serve this handsome boy anything," Johnny winked and Taeil melted. He was flirted by the handsome steward. He felt his face red and Johnny smiled and left.

Guess this flight might be okay... right?

-

Taeil wants to jump off the plane already. Its only 10 minutes from take off, turbulance already occured, which probably the clouds fault, as he read last night about it. He held both of the handles and chewed his bubble gum all his might loosing its flavor within a minute or two. He wants to kill Donghyuck when he gets there but probably he will die first from heartattack.

"You okay?" Taeil looked out at the door, which is was opened before take off. Seeing Johnny on his place, relaxed like turbulance is not a problem to him, holding a clipboard probably about a report or procedure something.

"Y-yeah" Taeil said and wants the door closed already, he feel embarassed with his air sickness.

Johnny just gave him a smile and the turbulance stopped. The pilot gave the stewards a signal that is already safe to work, Johnny and a friend of his named Jaehyun, if he heard correctly stood and went to the passengers.

"Sir, you can now close these doors for your convinence," Johnny gave another dashing smile which Taeil wants to frame it and put it in his room forever or probably asked someone to paint that beautiful smile.

"Oh okay," he said, Johnny helped him and funny part that even though the door is closed, Johnny can still him due to his very tall height.

"I can serve you your meal, sir?" Johnny asked and Taeil doozed off from his laughing session in his head.

"Taeil, you can just call me Taeil," he said. Taeil wanted to face palmed to himself because Johnny didn't even asked for his name, probably jumping at the height of forty thousand feet would not be so bad. But Johnny smiled and nodded not giving the eldest a face palmed moment.

"I am still not in the mood for eating, I'll just call you ermmm..." he looked fakely to Johnny's name plate and nodded.

"Johnny," he smiled. Johnny gave an okay and left to accomidate other passengers. Taeil opened a compartment with refreshments and drank the bottle of water, giving a huge sigh.

He doesn't know how he was feeling, scared, nervous, frustrated? He just want this plane ride to end! Its only been 30 minutes of the flight and his emotions are jumble up. He adjusted his seat to a bed and let him sleep.

\--

He woke up when the pilot announced that they would be passing by a part where there is bad weather. Taeil groaned and tried to sleep again. Nothing. He already regret waking up, he just want this hell to finish. He checked the small tablet on how many hours left and he was speechless.

8 hours and 48 minutes?! He was really ready to jump off the plane in a few moments. He slept just a bit on his tired state, he doesn't deserve this.

"T-taeil?" He looked at the tall man who was waving to him like he was a small child seeing his friend. He let him open the door and Johnny was already in his full view... without his coat and vest.

 _Yikes_.

Johnny's body was perfect. Even though his long sleeves were covered with orange stains, his long sleeves polo hugging his body makes him so hot, suddenly wants to cry by himself for such beauty is in front of him.

"Ahh, a child from Business class threw his orange juice on me," He probably read his mind. The eldest nodded.

"Anyways, are you okay? You look pale?" Johnny said. He was pale? He checked on a mirror and the tall steward was right, his lips are realy pale, eyebags are showing more, his skin was more pale than before, he already feel sick of thinking about it.

"I am fi-" then a sudden drop of the plane made him squealed and held his pillow. Johnny realized what is the problem and left Taeil who was fixing his chair fastly and closing the door. He looked around to look for his barf bag, luck was with him and he held it with his all might.

That was embarassing! Infront of Johnny ofcourse! He wanted to cry and barf at the same time right now. But as he about to open the bag, Johnny opened the door again and gave Taeil a cup of water with tea.

"This can help you relax," he softly said and Taeil thanked him and drank the tea. Its chamomile tea, he suddenly don't feel the rise of puke in his esophagus and he sighed in relief.

"Don't worry about turbulance, our Pilot, Mr. Qian, is a good pilot and his co pilot too! They are best pilots in our compay," he said proudly and Taeil laughed.

"Thank you Johnny," he shyly smiled.

"There is nothing to be shy of for a turbulance! Its kinda normal to have a customer to be scared on turbulance," then another hard shake and Taeil flinched again and Johnny just stood there looking at his co-worker almost spilling a glass of wine while walking.

"Atleast you are used to it," Taeil said while drinking his drink.

"Well yeah, at first I was too scared but after seeing being on an airline company looks fun, I overcome my fear and here we are! Already promoted to serve the First class and the Pilot," He boastedly said and Taeil find him amusing that this steward had one fear and his fear became his dream.

"Johnny! Ten needs you at Business again!" His co-worker Jaehyun said. He realized on what was he came for and gave a menu.

"Since you look pale, I'll let you eat so I can give you another drink!" He bid goodbye and left.

He smiled and opened the menu, only to find a note and a small bar of chocolate.

_Here is a bar of chocolate! It also helps not make you dizzy! :D_

_-Suh Johnny_ ♡

\---

Johnny got really busy around the time Taeil's food was about to serve, so his co-worker Jaehyun was the one who took care of Taeil's meal.

"Johnny has to take care of Mr. Qian's food so I will be the steward in charge!" His dimples shows together, Taeil finds it cute. He serves all the appetizers and main course.

"Johnny says I should give your desert and another cup of chamomile tea after your main, since you feel dizzy?" Taeil nodded. Thank God that Johnny didn't tell his co-worker he is really nervous about the turbulance. He will thank Johnny for that later though.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well last night so I feel dizzy about it," Taeil gave a nervous smile and Jaehyun nodded.

"Well if you need anything just press that button~" he sang and left to attend another passenger.

This airline is weird... he wonder why his parent's hired these kind of people.

\---

"Hey John!" Jaehyun spoke in English as Johnny entered the pantry and grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water looking pissed.

"I'm gonna kill Ten," Jaehyun nodded and drank another cup of water and asked what Ten did AGAIN.

While helping serving for Mr. Qian, aka Ten's boyfriend, Ten was talking about how dreamy his pilot boyfriend and how well built he is. He also talk about sexual things which Johnny wants to erase those words he heard from his Thai friend while preparing the pilot's meal.

While serving to Kun, he was flirting the pilot, which almost bump to the throttle gear and Hendery, his brother, scolded him for his stupidity.

"Atleast we aint dead," Jaehyun threw away his cup and tried to clean up the mess he left a while ago. Johnny rolled his eyes and helped Jaehyun.

"Anyways, whats with the guy you told me about?" Jaehyun started as he get another clean champane glasses from the storage.

"Ahh well-" Johnny turned red and hid his face to the younger. Jaehyun snickered and teased Johnny.

"Ohoooooo our eldest is having a crush huh?" Jaehyun jokingly says.

"Our John has a crush?!" Johnny groaned as Ten walked in holding Hendery and Kun's cart.

"Shut up, he is not a crush, he..." Johnny stopped for a while and thought of it.

"He what?" Ten smirked and Johnny just glared and grabbed the pilot's cart and put it back to the safety cabinet. Johnny grabbed the drinks that Jaehyun prepared a while ago and left.

"Hmp! Johnny is really rare to show emotion like that," Ten spoke in Korean and Jaehyun shrugged.

"Anyway, who is it?! I wanna see Johnny's potential love interest!" Ten excitedly asked Jaehyun.

"Good timing, I am about to serve this to him," he raised a tray with a cup of tea in the middle. They walked to the mysterious passenger, which Ten called after leaving at the back, they saw him reading a book while listening to music.

Ten sensed him he was familiar, he was handsome indeed but very familiar.

"Mr. Taeil," Ten widened his eyes and the passenger removed his headphone and thank Jaehyun for the drink and Jaehyun collected the plates.

"Holy shit," Ten puts the plates in order to the trolly and they went back to the pantry. After Jaehyun put the trolly to the safety compartment, Ten held Jaehyun's shoulders and shrugged him.

"We are serving the CEO's son,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for reading my first fanfic here... this fanfic was made during my attacks when i was in flight just recently and this made me calm down a bit...
> 
> (Please tell me or correct me :^) i accept anything sksjsj since i am a new writer) 
> 
> Edit: I JUST REALIZE I SPELLED FORTY WRONG IM SO SORRY I POSTED THIS DURING MY FINALS WEEKS AND I WAS REALLY SLEEPY THAT TIME OTL
> 
> Kudos and comment ♡


End file.
